Perfect
by Summer's Sun
Summary: A simple story about Katara and Aang...


Summary: A simple story about Katara and Aang…

A/N: This is my first story for Avatar: Last Airbender, so please no flames. Like if you have to flame me, then you can... But if you don't then please like don't! Err this story is horrible, I stayed up like all night trying to fix it, but if it's really bad just tell me how to make it better... Don't kill me, but I changed the ages so Aang and Katara were the same age... SORRY! I don't really know how old Sokka is... Like how much older he is then Katara, so don't like kill me or anything!

**Katara: 14**

**Aang: 14**

**Sokka: 15**

I DON'T OWN AVATAR: LAST AIRBENDER OR THE SONG CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT BY LEANN RIMES!

**Perfect**

Katara sat on the rocks of the beach as the water splashed lightly against her feet. She sighed… Today had been a long day of traveling and she needed to rest. Everybody else was asleep, but yet she just couldn't fall asleep because she was thinking about somebody… She was thinking about Aang. He was her best friend… She just couldn't stop thinking about how great he was. She couldn't stop thinking about her feelings for him… She was so confused. She thought she just liked Aang as a friend, but whenever she was around him, she got a different feeling.

"Katara?" A voice came from behind her. Katara quickly turned around. There stood Aang. A curious look on his face. Katara let out another sigh. She was relieved that it was just Aang.

"Yes Aang?" Katara asked and got up from the rock. She walked over to Aang.

"What are you doing still awake?" Aang questioned and Katara smiled. She had that feeling again. That feeling of love for the Avatar.

"I couldn't go to sleep…. So I just came here to think a little…"

"Oh… What are you thinking about?" Aang asked and Katara smiled. He was always so curious and innocent and she loved it.

"Well… I was thinking about everything really… Thinking about how we met and about this journey…" Katara said and sat down on the soft yellow sand. Aang sat down next to her….

_**Under the lover-sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
'Til the sun goes down**_

Katara felt a little uncomfortable next to Aang. She was still so confused and wasn't really ready to tell him about it.

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang questioned and Katara nodded.

"I'm fine, what made you think I wasn't?"

"I don't know you just looked funny"

"Oh sorry…I must have been thinking again" Katara said and looked up at the sky. The stars were giving off a pretty white light. She didn't know why she just couldn't talk to Aang like her regular self… She hated how they both seemed uncomfortable…..

_**Underneath the starlight, starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight**_

Aang was still the absent minded boy she had met since they day they had met. But Aang had a big heart and always was taking care of his friends and his job… Well sometimes not all the time… Katara had to admit that sometimes Aang would just play around instead of thinking about his job as the Avatar.

"Wasn't today fun Katara?" The Avatar questioned and Katara turned back to look at him.

"Yes of course it was" Katara said and smiled at Aang. Sometimes she felt she couldn't relate to him because he was so powerful and she just couldn't master her waterbending skills.

"Sokka sure knows how to ruin all the fun though" Aang said and Katara laughed. It was true that her older brother did know how to ruin everything… ****

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
Don't you know, don't you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight..No  
You can't fight it...  
It's gonna get to your heart

_Flashback…_

"_STOP BEING SUCH AN IDIOT! GRRRR! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE AN IDIOT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" Katara's yells echoed in the hallways. Sokka had just messed up… Again._

"_Katara calm down! Anyways it wasn't my fault! It was that girlies fault…. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten into so much trouble" Sokka snapped_

"_WHAT! SO NOW IT'S THE GIRLS FAULT OF YEAH SOKKA, RIGHT I BELIEVE YOU!" Katara shouted _

"_Of course it was the girl's fault, I of course would do nothing wrong" _

"_You… Are… Such… An… IDIOT!" Katara said and stomped out of the room. They had just been playing a game when Sokka had told the girl she was ugly…. _

"_Why I outta kill him for doing that! I mean really does he do anything else then get us in trouble!" Katara muttered to herself and walked down the halls. _

"_Hey Katara is everything okay?" Aang asked and walked in front of her so she would stop._

"_It was all fun and games until Sokka had to go and tell that girl she was ugly! What an idiot!" Katara mumbled and Aang smiled._

"_Well it was fun don't you think?" Aang questioned and Katara's anger faded away. It was pretty fun seeing the look on the girl's face when Sokka had said she was ugly. _

"_Well I guess it was pretty fun" Katara said and laughed. Their laughter filled the hallways… Until…_

"_SHUT UP ALREADY! I MEAN REALLY I HAVE A HEADACHE FROM KATARA YELLING AT ME AND NOW I HAVE ANOTHER HEADACHE BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE LAUGHING SO WEIRDLY!" Sokka yelled from the room. Katara and Aang both shut up and had a look of disappointment on their faces. Sokka knew how to ruin a moment didn't he!_

_End of flashback… _

There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves a spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
'Til you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

"I'm bored…" Aang said out of the blue. Katara smiled.

"Well Mister Boredom why don't you just go to sleep then?" Katara teased and got up from where she was sitting. Aang could tell that Katara had returned to normal. She wasn't the silent girl who was just thinking to herself now. She was the girl who always spoke her mind.

"Come Aang, let's go for a walk" The young Waterbender said and waited for Aang to get up from where he was sitting. They walked slowly along the beach. Katara kicked the sand at her feet.

"Do you think it is right to run?" Aang questioned Katara. Katara was puzzled by his question.

"What do you mean Aang?"

"Right to run away from the Fire Nation all the time?"

"It's the only chose we've got Aang… You know that…" Katara explained and Aang nodded.

"It's just sometimes it feels wrong…"

"I'm sorry Aang… There's nothing I can do about it…" ****

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight...No  
You can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Katara was still thinking about Aang. It was so perfect under the sky that was lit with so many stars with him.

"Katara you've been acting… Well different…" Aang said and Katara gasped. Did he know how she felt? She wasn't really ready… No he probably didn't know. She smiled at him. Aang loved her smile. It was so perfect… Like she was…

"Oh so now you're trying to get into other people's business, huh Aang?" Katara teased and Aang smiled.

"No I was just worried about Miss Silent Girl"

"Well sorry to worry you Mister Boredom" This time both Katara and Aang burst into laughter.

**_(You're gonna know  
That I know)  
Don't try, you're never gonna win, oh _**

Underneath the starlight, starlight,  
There's a magical feeling, so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

Katara hugged Aang.

"Thank you" She whispered to him.

"For what Katara?"

"For cheering me up…" Katara said and released him. She smiled. She was happy and finally found an answer to what she thinking about before.

"So now what do you want to do?" Aang questioned innocently. Katara giggled.

"We could go back to camp… If you want" Katara offered and Aang shook his head.

"Let's just stay here a little longer… It's nicer out here then listening to Sokka snore" Aang answered. Katara laughed softly and went back to looking at the sky. She hadn't felt this perfect for a really long time. She hadn't felt this happy for a long time either. Happy… Was she finally happy?

**_You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it_**

"YOU GUYS WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sokka yelled as he ran up towards them. They both sighed and got up. Both thinking: _Gosh Sokka why do you always have to ruin the perfect moment?_

"Sorry we just couldn't go to sleep" Aang answered and Katara nodded reassuring Sokka that they just couldn't go to sleep.

"So you just decided to leave me?" Sokka questioned

"No you were asleep so we decided to go on a walk until we were ready to go to sleep again" Katara answered partly annoyed.

"Well I guess we better head on back to the camp" Aang offered and Sokka nodded…

_**You can try to resist, try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know that you  
can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark, you'll surrender your heart,  
But you know, but you know that you  
Can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart**_

Katara watched as her brother and her best friend walked back towards the camp. The stars were bright and she loved it. She was mad at Sokka for ruining a moment again, but she had all the time in the world to tell Aang how she felt. She could tell him how she felt when she was ready. She just hoped he already knew… So he wouldn't go and break her heart… She wasn't confused anymore. _I wish that Aang knew how I felt… _Katara thought to herself. A wish is just a wish though and maybe it wouldn't come true, but little did she know that he already knew everything… And he was just waiting for her to tell him…

"Katara are you coming?" Aang yelled to her.

"Yea, just hold on one minute" Katara shouted back and looked up to the sky…

_They were still young, so that meant that she had all the time in the world and she knew it, she would tell him when she was ready… _

Katara smiled and ran towards her best friend and her brother, thinking about the journeys to come and how happy she was to be around the only people she loved…

_**The End**_

A/N: I'm sorry if it sucked... Please just tell me if you liked it or not and if I should improve on something... NO FLAMES PLEASE! KK... I guess i'll see you all later then!

Hopeless Forever


End file.
